User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK'S V4E4 - Le Family - Impressions/Recap
So, I was bored today and decided to look a bit into my ancestry. What nationality I am, genetically speaking. My father is from Colombia yet his family name is Italian. My mother's family name was supposedly Spanish (and well, it is), but it turns out her side of the family didn't come exactly from Spain, but from the Basque Country. So overall, leaving aside how most Latinamericans are part-European anyway thanks to all the mixing, it seems I'm 1/5 Colombian, 1/5 Basque, 2/5 Spanish, and maybe 1/5 Italian, more or less. Funny how it works. That aside, let's go with the Blog that you came here to read. ---- You likely know the drill by now. And if you don't, well, the title says it all. As always, language of truth. Red = Fact, plain and simple in the eyes of the user. Blue = Hypothesis, guesses, pondering. As some of you may have noticed, it's a different shade of blue from before. I changed it because it seems 1 person, maybe more, legit wasted 1 entire minute of their life clicking the hypothesis thinking it was a link, because Dodger Blue seems to be the very shade of blue the links use. So now, I'll use Cornflower Blue. It looks cooler anyway. And so we begin: 1. ¿Remember the Compost King? Turns out, he's actually important! We see CK, either in the middle of or right after a typical day of work. Goes to the barn, puts the pitchfork at the back, then turns around before he sees his reflection in the mirror, which intrigues him as if he had never seen it ever in his life. He stares at it before asking the mirror'' "Hello?". Now, I'm no expert but, if I saw myself in the mirror, first of all I wouldn't be intrigued by my own reflection, nor ask myself "hello" as if talking to someone. Of course, the mirror speaks back.' "HELLO, I'M PROFESSOR OZPIN! :D".' Yes, you read right: Ozpin. Yes, he's alive. Sort of. Maybe. Let's add it to the list of obvious revelations of this show. Little CK, apparently called Oscar Mayer, falls back from the surprise. And....that's all we get for the moment. But see? CK was actually important after all! 2. HALLOW, MAY DHARLING We get Yang standing......somewhere. I couldn't quite tell in what kind of place she was supposed to be at first. It looked like a ruined man-made place but it looked very plain and grey, with most objects in the shadowed background making it hard to tell what they were. While tormented souls scream in the background over Trump's arrival to Presidency, Yang looks down and sees that she has her hand back. Then she looks up and we get Red Bull, in front of a redded area that looks kinda like the place Yang fought Adam before. With gunsheath/katana in hand, he walks slowly towards Yang, with his red bits glowing brightly. '''Very brightly. ''Really, the guy's like a walking lightbulb.' She is shocked and steps back, with Ember Celica appearing in her hands, because REASONS. She fires at Adam, with the shots looking awesome, but they all fly through him, with him flickering every time like some hologram. Adam grabs his weapon while walking completely emotionlessly like a robot. Yang fires again, but Ember Celica and her right arm ditched her and left, because REASONS. Yang shits her pants once she realizes she's unarmed (Yeah, yeah, sorry, I couldn't resist), while the anti-Trump protests are overshadowed by the increasing sounds of a pig(?), conveniently as Adam gets right in front of her face (I'm pretty sure there's a message here...). He smirks, unsheaths blade, dream is over. With the night ruined, Yang first stares at the Ironhand sitting in her bedside table, before walking down to the lower floor, with some laughs resounding in the house. But that laugh is important. 3. Good Ol' STRQ Days You see, in the house, we got nothing more than '''PETER FUCKING PORT' AND DR. BARTHOLOMEW OOBLECK. '''Magnificent. As Yang approaches, Port continues the grandious tale, saying how then came Qrow....wearing a skirt. This is why the laugh is important: ''Qrow codified Combat Skirts.'' Apparently, they were telling the story of a prank Qrow suffered back in his STRQ days. As he didn't know the uniform yet, never used one before, he was convinced to go with a skirt (or "kilt"). Cue laughs and Port falling flat on the floor. Then they notice Yang and stand up, saluting. And if there's one thing I noticed at this scene, is that Oobleck looks like the freaking Slenderman with that figure. Those legs are as long as Crescent Rose, I swear. As Yang joins the conversation, Port mentions how Glynda is working 24/7 to restore Vale and Beacon, but it's going to take a long time and everyone needs the ocasional rest. Since no one likes to talk about that shit, Taiyang brings back the original subject: Qrow, the Combat Skirt Badass before Ruby. Specifically, how then at the Auditorium, Ozpin mentioned how the Hunters had to work on their landing strategy. Now, I know you can add 1 + 1. Come on, do it, I'll be here waiting.....Finished? Good. Liked what you saw? (I wonder if they were black...) 4. Armful Words.....? (Yes, yes, another pun, sue me). Continuing, Oobleck comments on how the Branwens have always been interesting, though as Port said, it didn't stop Tai. Part of the fun goes out afterwards though, since Taiyang goes into Moral Guardian/Sore Loser(?) mode, reminding them how Yang's in the room listening. Since she apparently can't handle a few fun jabs at her dad, and because she's also a teenager (17-18yrs old, mind you). But Yang remarks how she's: 1) In the room, and 2) Been through enough to be considered an adult. All with a tone and voice that makes me think, once again: She sounds like Blake. Barbara really sounds like Blake. I'm starting to wonder if there was some VA switch behind the scenes. Of course'', "Adult or not, you've still a long way to go before you're ready for the real world", says Tai. I'll keep it in mind if my kid ever asks me about something....if I ever have kids (hopefully, God won't punish me so). As should be expected, Yang is irritated by the sentence, leading to a (verbal) fight, and then, to a moment where I lost all respect for Taiyang, once he said this sentence: ''"If you honestly think that you’re ready to go out there on your own, huh, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." All in a mocking tone. That's a low blow, especially from someone who knows how traumatized his daughter is. No wonder Raven ditched him. .........Of course, it is all subverted by how then Yang and him just laugh it off like a joke. Not particularly funny. I mean, he's right, sure, but still dickish. After the laughs, comes the serious question, as Port and Oobleck wonder why Yang still hasn't used the Roboarm yet. The reason is interesting: It would simply be like a replacement goldfish. People talk about her getting back to normal, but her 1-handed state is her new normal, she just needs time to get used to it. Then comes Taiyang trying to regain my respect:'' "Normal is what you make of it". Sure, Yang got PTSD in exchange for her arm, but that doesn't stop her from becoming who she wants to be. "You’re Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you’re ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I’ll be there for you."'' Port gets in on the support, by remarking how fear is like any other emotion; it comes and goes, it's okay to be afraid. Even he has his fears: Mice. (Now, I don't hate mice, I find them cute. Rats, on the other hand.....ugh, their tails are '''disgusting). 5. Yes, the scene isn't over yet After some laughs, Yang says goodnight as she goes back to her room and we get another view of the arm, which, either because of the lighting or for whatever reason, looks more...yellow/golden now. Symbolic, or not important? Or maybe my eyes are just failing me. The 3 Men leave the house while Yang then overhears their conversation from behind her room's window. Port asks Taiyang if he has heard of Ruby: He hasn't. Oobleck asks him if he has thought of looking for her: He has to, but he has other things to look for at the moment. Everyone knows who he means, including Yang herself. Then the scene ends. FINALLY, another scene. ...Oops...I mean... 6. GO GO Power RNJRs!!!! We get Team RNJR walking through more woods. Still lost. Makes me wonder if they'll spend the whole Volume lost and aimless. Ruby talks about getting to the next village before sunset if they pick up the pace, and we get some interesting contrast: Jaune takes the Realist card and says "assuming it's still there", since obviously it's possible it got wrecked. Ruby picks the''' Optimist''' card, and says'' "Of course it'll be there!". What I wonder is, is Ruby truly being optimistic, or just acting as such to avoid making the mood sour? They seem to be heading to a place called ''"Higanbana".....dreadful. It refers to the Red Spider Lily, but everytime I hear Higanbana, I think of Higanbana No Saku Yoru Ni. I'm not expecting anything good. It's apparently a big place, well protected and with a "popular inn". Popular for the Comfy beds? It's much better than camping in the rain. As they yell to the heavens, asking for Grimm to hear them and swoop down upon them, we get a Beowulf sniping from a nearby cliff, ready to do just that.....but he's Denied by no one more and no one less than Qrow Branwen, Combat Skirt Codifier, before we see that his fellow Grimm Brothers also fell (...Heheh, sorry). Qrow stares at a nearby crow, who then goes flying above RNJR. We can see Qrow still in the background as this happens, and overall, makes me wonder: While I always doubted he could turn into a Crow, what if he can command or possess animals? 7. Meanwhile, at the Red Spider Inn.. RNJR arrives at Higanbana, and gets in the inn, presumably renting some rooms to spend the night. Meanwhile, in the bar at the other side of the street, sits Qrow, staring at RNJR from afar while he gets a free drink. He tells the waitress he didn't ask for any, but she tells him it's from "the woman upstair. Red eyes". Everyone says "Raven", of course, because it obviously isn't Emerald or Salem. In other news, I swear the waitress sounds just like Cinder. May be just my imagination, but I swear she does. Qrow takes the drink and goes upstair, where Vermilion sits all Forever Alone in a table, without her mask. All while ominous villain music sounds in the background. Just in case you needed more evidence she's a heartless bitch. Now, Raven still looks like a black-haired Yang, but, now she's not a literal Palette-Swap. Her pupils look more...narrow, kinda like Blake. Her hair may look similar to Yang's, but it's far spikier and has a red....something, forgot the name. Interesting about it, however, is that in V2, Raven Unmasked was a Yang Palette Swap, and in her STRQ pic she wasn't too different. Now, she still looks like Yang, and just like Yang and her new ponytail, Raven also now has a ponytail. (She's also much smaller than I remembered.....and my god her eyes are gigantic) Then she speaks, and....I feel disapointed. Her voice just sounds....meh. Not BAAAAD, just...meh. So very Meh. 8. Le Beau Famille Anyway, Qrow approaches the table and sits, after Raven pulls her Turian mask to herself. Once they actually started talking, I felt they don't really love each other much these days, between Qrow's first sentence being "what do you want?", and Raven responding "A girl can't catch up with her family?" with a rather condescending tone. Granted, Qrow knows Raven isn't there just to "catch up". Getting on with it, Raven asks him if "she has it". Probably talking about Salem and Ozpin's coffee mug. Qrow then decides to play verbal Judo, asking her if she knows about Yang's arm. Because it's dickish to bring up family to start a conversation, then not even mention your daughter before getting to business. Qrow points out her outstanding Parenting skills, but Raven cuts the fun, says how she knew Beacon and Ozpin would fall, and then restates her question. Qrow still deflects the question, but Raven just tells him she wants to know "what we're up against". A questionable "We", however. Qrow tells Raven that she should come back, since the only way to win is with Teamwork, Friendship and Unity. Raven then tells him that he's the one who left....the one who left the''' tribe''' they were a part of. As Qrow called them, "Thieves and Killers". Or as Raven called them, "Family". Raven states how she now leads said tribe, and does all she can to ensure their survival. Which apparently involves the implied slaughtering and plundering of a village: Shion. Although, given the exact dialogue, based on how you take it..... Raven: '''The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules. ''Qrow:' Well, you’ve certainly got someone strong on your side. I’ve seen the damage. ''Raven: We couldn’t have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did.'' ''Qrow: I’m not talking about the Grimm....And I’m not talking about you, either.'' ........Did Raven's tribe kill the villagers? Or did they simply refuse to save them? Did they wreck the village on purpose, or was it all the Grimm's work? Did Raven order them do to it, or did some of the tribemen do it by themselves? These are different interpretations, which lead to different conclusions, some more positive than others. Now, since Raven's tribe was involved in the attack on Shion....was the Symbol Ren and Nora saw, the symbol of that tribe? The Symbol of Raven? The symbol of a specific tribe member? And given they seemed to recognize it, Do Ren and Nora have some history with that tribe? Did that tribe kill their parents? Or were they part of it but left, like John Marston and his old gang in Red Dead Redemption? There are so many questions, from just 4 sentences. Fantastic. This is how I like it. Returning to the scene at hand, since Qrow doesn't know about the relic's whereabouts, Raven decides to leave, and while Qrow points out that if she finds out about the Spring Maiden she should tell him (since without her, they're apparently screwed), she makes clear she has no intention of helping, before stepping into a portal accompanied with the sound of a slice. 9. Reignited Flames We go back to Taiyang's house. We see him watering his flowers when Yang suddenly comes out, wearing, surprise surprise, the IronHand. At this moment, Taiyang goes from Pinky Guy to Manly Dad, getting up and finishing the episode with 1 single, awesome sentence: "Okay. Let's get started". Conclusión 1-Yang still sounds like Blake. She even makes some Derpish expressions at times. 2-Oobleck is the new Slenderman. Yet another victim of the New-Model Uglyfication Virus, along with Rustedwood Rex and Titanbrow Black. Also, his eyes are no longer the sexy blue (WHY DO YOU DO THIS, MILES AND KERRY? HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH WITH ROMAN'S DEATH?) 3-Rats are ugly (UGH). 4-The ambience of the Dream reminds me of the retconned dream(?) Monty added to the V2 Finale. Good to know that while the idea was fully unwanted for good reasons, the ambience was at least put to better use. 5-Ruby fails at Japanese Forever. 6-Raven is a bitch. Like Ep2, we also got no action this time. Well, besides Qrow stabbing a dog. Is this how it's going to be? 1 episode Action, then 1 episode Drama? I hope next episode breaks the apparent formula. In any case though, I liked the episode for the most part. The questions brought by this episode made us getting the worst WoR ever last week almost worth it. Category:Blog posts